


A Golden Crown

by narwhalmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, oh well, wow i don't actually think this filled the prompt at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/pseuds/narwhalmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sabriel; trueform!Gabriel 'he wears a golden crown and has a thousand arms'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Crown

They’ve had a… thing going for a while now. Well, Sam thinks it’s a thing. They have sex on a regular basis, at least.

Anyway, the thing’s been going on for a couple weeks when Sam starts to notice something on top of Gabriel’s head. At first it’s a little hazy, like it’s not really there, just an outline of something he can’t make out. As the days pass, the outline becomes clearer, but it’s never been colored in.

It never stays long, only a few seconds at most, so Sam never really gets a good look at it. Most of the time it’s too blurry to make out anyways, but it’s always nagging him. He knows what it is, he knows that shape, but it’s at the back of his mind, and he can’t for the life of him remember the name.

Imagine his surprise when one day, when they’re sitting down for breakfast at a run-down diner after one particularly emotional round of sex, Sam can see the figure on top of Gabriel’s head, clear as day and full of color.

“A crown!” Sam blurts out, suddenly recalling the name of what he’s been seeing for weeks now.

Gabriel pauses mid-chew, a feat in itself, and looks up at Sam with an startled expression. He slowly swallows his food and just stares at him, causing Sam to squirm in his seat.

“What did you say?” Gabriel’s voice is cautious, something Sam isn’t used to hearing from the angel.

“A crown. On your head.” Sam looks down at his hands, worried that he upset Gabriel somehow. Long moments went past in silence before Gabriel let out a quiet “huh” that had Sam looking back up, only to see Gabriel looking at Sam with an odd expression.

“So you can see a crown- my crown- on my head?” Gabriel repeats slowly. Sam nods his head. Gabriel’s expression stays the same for a minute before morphing into a smirk, one that’s teetering on the edge of sadness.

“Well kiddo, looks like you’re stuck with me, then. Forever.”

Sam’s jaw drops and he sputters. “Forever? What…?”

Gabriel’s smirk tips over the edge, definitely sad now, and he chuckles. “Only an angel’s mate can their crown. A mate is forever. Sorry, Sasquatch, I’m here to stay.”

Sam’s horrified for a moment, suddenly remembering every bad thing Gabriel had ever done to him. In that moment, Sam hates his life so thoroughly that he can almost feel it. Then, he remembers the past month or so with Gabriel, everything the angel has done for him. From helping with hunts, to supplying them with decent food at roadside diners, to simple comforting touches when Sam’s feeling down.

His hatred turns completely over to adoration, and Sam’s so overcome by it he finds himself smiling. “Forever, huh? I can deal with that.”

Gabriel looks surprised for a moment before his face breaks into the most sincere smile Sam has ever seen. Sam can’t help but smile in return.

“So what other perks do I get now that I have an angel mate?” Sam quips.

Gabriel smirks, his eyes glinting. “Oh, wait until you start to see all of my arms.”


End file.
